Enfermo
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Malicioso, a veces sucio, a veces impotente, pero por sobre todas las cosas, enfermo... - Resulte como resulte es un SasuSaku -


Un fic, que más que fic es un... drable, salió corto pues...

Advertencias: A ver... puede que les afecte ya que el tema que voy a relatar es realmente enfermizo, haciendole honor a su nombre "Enfermo" Así que, yo preferiría que tomen en cuenta esto, luego no digan que no se les advirtió...

* * *

**Enfermo**

Era una niña preciosa, hasta parecía muñeca si la mirabas desde lejos, sentada, con las piernas bien juntas, casi apretadas, y con un tono de piel cremoso, un pálido rosa apremiante a la vista podías decir que… realmente era una muñeca, pues con aquellos ojos jades de brillo magnetizador hasta podrían hacerle pensar a uno que eran de vidrio, además, envolviendo su pequeño y grácil cuerpo con un vestidito de color pastel suave, tan propio de esas muñecas de porcelana, de esas que solo adornan un lugar en específico de tu sala, era lógico que pudieras confundirla… claro, podrías hacerlo pero la verdad es que él, Sasuke, no lo hacía, en realidad… él escuchaba muchos de los comentarios que hacían acerca de esa niñita. ¡Un primor! Exclamaban cuando la veían y ella les sonreía infantil, como niña que era, ingenua… propio de la edad, pero Sasuke sabía tan bien lo que esa carita de insufrible inocencia representaba, para él, estaba claro que todo lo que ella hacía era una actuación simple para que los demás no se dieran cuenta, claro, sin embargo a él no lo engañaba, porque él sabía que detrás de esa ingenuidad aparente existía una mujer sensual y dispuesta a satisfacer las necesidades de cualquier hombre, y él como hombre, hombre de 21 años, quería calmar esa sed de ella, una niña, niñita de apenas 10 años.

Lo percibía, ¿es que los demás no lo hacían? Ella lo estaba mirando, a él, directamente, impúdicamente delante de todos, sin embargo los demás continuaban conversando de otros temas demasiado aburridos, diciéndose y riéndose con bromas políticas e insípidas ¿Qué caso tenía? Nadie lo notaba… ¿Qué más valía?

En el momento exacto, cuando los mayores decidieron retirarse de la sala, dirigiéndose al comedor, se dijo que tenía que actuar. Y eso hizo.

Inclinándose delante de ella, quedando ya a la misma altura la tomó de sus sonrojadas mejillas de muñeca y contempló. Ella le sonrió, impúdica y desvergonzada. Se sintió torpe… ya que él también quiso sonreírle pero le era tan difícil cuando sentía ganas de tumbar ese pequeño cuerpo en ese elegante sofá y enterrarse en ella, era lógico, pero ese tipo de actos desvergonzados no lo cometería una persona como él y menos en lugar como aquel. Más privarse de un beso no, no lo era. Percatándose de que no existiese persona que interrumpiese sus intenciones, rozó sus labios con los de ella en un beso casto, ¡pero ella! Maldita arpía, había abierto la boca y le había inducido a que explorara su cavidad de dulce almíbar, _como siempre lo hacía_... y no pudiendo resistir a la tentación, lo había hecho, _de nuevo._

Separándose ya de ella, bufó resentido, ¡era posible tanta hipocresía! Ella miraba el suelo, no atreviéndose a mirarlo pero, asombrado, se dio cuenta de que su actitud hipócrita realmente le gustaba, más que eso, realmente le excitaba. Sonrió complaciente.

- Creo que me enamoré de ti – soltó, para después volver a introducir su lengua con pura malicia, y es que así era como lo hacía sentir Sakura, malicioso, a veces sucio, a veces impotente, pero por sobre todas las cosas, un _enfermo_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Ahora ven? Hablamos de lo que algunos enfermos mentales originan en sus estranguladas mentes cuando se obsecionan por alguien, en el caso de los violadores de menores de edad, no sé precisamente que es lo que se les cruza por sus retorcidas cabezas pero... el resultado siempre es enfermizo.

Bueno, si comentan se los agradecería mucho... les aviso por si no lo saben XD Los que no tienen cuenta en , también pueden comentar sin ningun percance ;D

Jeeee...

Ya estarán recibiendo noticias mías proximamente. Saludos. Cuidense.


End file.
